Girls confuse things
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: Nikki has been a half vamp for nearly 2 weeks when she meets the Frog brothers.But there's only one problem,she can see everything about someone by touching them.And David is back but this time he's taken an interest in one of the Frog brothers.Alan.


Nikki. All my life I'd never had a last name. Everyone knew me as Nikki and I liked it that way. Last names were like tracking devices and dead weights. They tied you to certain people you'd rather not be tied to and make you easy to find. So I abandoned mine or forgot it. I'm not sure which. After travelling for so long though I made it to Santa Carla. The boardwalk became home for me. Or it was at least until I met them. Edgar and Alan, now the only stable things in my life. Although I would never dare admit it they became family. This is what happened and how my whole life changed.

Chapter one.

The boardwalk was buzzing with life. The waves slammed against the stands of the pier making a soothing noise that lulled me into a state of calmness. My sequined skirt wasn't doing a very good job of keeping the cold out and neither was the purple blouse I was wearing. The nearest shop to me was a comic store. _Frogs Comics. _Grinning I ducked inside. There were so many comics in here it was unbelievable. Sliding my sunglasses even further up my nose I sighed and picked up an old issue of _Vampires Everywhere. _It was a favourite of mine. Suspicious is the only way I can describe the look the long brown haired boy was giving me. Later I learned his name was Edgar Frog. His brother (who was named Alan) leaned against the counter and watched another customer. I put the comic back and picked up a batman comic. Turning around I picked up another handful of random comics and proceded to the counter to pay for them.

"How long have you been in Santa Carla? I've never seen you around here before." Edgar asked. He put the comics in a bag as I shrugged silently. I'd been here for about two weeks. Four days when I was attacked. Ten day without feeding. Without killing or damaging someone else's life. Suddenly the other boy in the store darted out of the door, comic in hand.

"Hey, kid!Get back here!" Alan yelled running after him. Sighing quickly I followed them. Alan was no-where near catching him. After diving down a back alley and hovering over a small building I finally caught up to him. His tanned face had an expressions of arrogance.

"What do you want?" He sneered. I heard Alan footsteps coming up behind us and I motioned behind my back for him to stop. He did and I heard his pulse quicken then slow down again.

"I want you to give the comics back." I said as calmly as possible. Shaking his head he clutched the comics tighter. Letting my eyes darken slightly I pulled down the sunglasses and held my hand out.

"Give them to me." I replied in the same tone. Shivering he tossed them to me and ran off. As I walked past I gave the comics to Alan. Although he was shocked I should have guessed he wasn't just a kid running a comic book store with his brother while his stoned parents chilled and slept. But I hadn't expected that he was also a vampire hunter. Frowning he grabbed my arm and swung me around. Then un-ceremoniously shoved me against the wall and held a stake to my heart.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where's your home?" He hissed.

"Nikki and I want to go back to your store get my comics. I have no home to speak of.". I tried to jerk my arm away from him but it was a weak effort. He dragged me all the way back to the comic book store and finally released me. Edgar looked at us both then drew a stake from his pocket too.

My back bumped with the wall and I cringed. Crap. Now I was stood with two very angry vampire hunters holding stakes who had backed me into a corner. Literally.

" Are you a vampire?" Edgar asked.

"Would I honestly tell you if I was? I'm not the Lost boys!" I snapped, folding my arms. Shocked they lowered their stakes and stared at me.

"What?" I asked. Had I said something wrong?

"How do you know about them?" Alan demanded.

"Let's just say someone should be careful when having a mid-night beach party feeding." I sighed, rolling my eyes. As fast as before a stake was once again hovering over my heart and a hand encircling my throat enough for me to breath but just barely.

"Who?"

"M-Marko!" I choked out. He let go and I took in a deep breath.

"How did you know about them?" Edgar asked softly. They both put away their weapons again this time for good. As dignified as possible I folded my arms , frowned , leaned against the wall and elegantly jutted out my bottom lip. In other words I leaned against the wall and sulked in a childish way of saying 'I'm not telling.'.

"Really?" Edgar sighed.

"Fine!" I yelled "I knew about them the same way I now know all about you, Edgar Jonathan Frog. I also know that the two people in the corner are your parents and they're like that everyday. And that you still have a childhood toy called ." They were shocked to say the least. Alan looked to his brother ,smugly.

"Seriously dude? ?"

"I was four ,Alan!"

"You don't know anything else ,do you?" Alan asked cautiously "Like about me or…" I shook my head.

" I can only get information like that from contact. You know like skin to skin contact." I explained.

" Can I have a go?" Alan asked shyly. I shrugged indifferently.

"Why not? Hold out your hand." Shakily Alan held out his hand and I took it. His hands were really warm, I noted.

Flashes, images, words, feelings assaulted me. The one thing I hadn't told them was I sometimes had glimpses of people's futures. His future was one he would not be fond of I was certain. Like his skin was on fire I let go and sprang back.

"What did you see?" They both asked in unison. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't like it or believe me if I told you." I whispered, rubbing my hands together to get feeling back into them.

"Just tell us!" Edgar huffed.

"Tell you what?" another voice interrupted.

"Sam! Go sit behind the counter! We're doing business here!" Edgar commanded.

"If you're doing business then I'm a part of it." the other boy laughed. Sliding closer he took my hand and shook it.

"Hey, I'm…"

"Yeah, Sam Emerson. I know." I cut him off and he immediately let go of my hand.

"Who the hell is this?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Her name's Nikki and she was just about to tell us about Alan's future and why it's so bad when you interrupted." Edgar explained, airily. He was clearly annoyed but Sam was either used to it or oblivious as he relaxed slightly and leaned against a stand of comics.

"Carry on."

"Before you say anything you can't change it. Ok? Alan is going to be turned halfway and then he's going to be forced by David to turn fully or Edgar and Sam will die by David's hand while Alan watches. Then about three months later Sam comes to Edgar to ask for help because Alan bit him and you'll have a showdown. There Alan runs off leaving Sam and Edgar to fight. The last thing I saw was you two charging for each other. There happy, now?" I snapped. I hated revealing futures. The pain and misery they would experience made my heart heavy. Disguising a shiver as moving my shoulders I began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going? The fun's just starting." The voice was cold and yet light. I looked up and saw one of the many stars in my frequent nightmares. A blond haired, piercing blue eyed teenager stood there. David. Smirking he turned to Alan and grabbed him by the throat. Then everything went dark and blurred. The ground rushed up to me and I saw and hear nothing else.


End file.
